deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
SAVE
SAVING is a gameplay mechanic in Deltarune. It shares many similarities to Undertale's SAVING, and allows saving game progress and replenishing the HP of all party members. The current game can be SAVED at various SAVE points located throughout the Dark World. Upon starting the game and SAVING for the first time, it can be seen that Kris themselves has their own save file (aside from the name, the rest of the file is empty) before being overwritten. However, if the game has already been completed once, this does not occur. Notably, the Determination term from Undertale is absent from all SAVE points in the game, and instead replaced by simply "a power". As Determination in Undertale is the reason behind a SOUL's "will to keep living" and "resolve to change fate", the absence of this term may support the theme of Deltarune, where it is mentioned that choices do not matter. Save Files Unlike in Undertale, Deltarune features three save files rather than one, thus there is no need of a Reset option. A save file can be copied or erased. Special text is shown upon performing the commands mentioned above. If the game has not been completed yet, different text (all of which is capitalized) is displayed. Notably, there are capitalized lines with no counterpart if the game has been completed, such as that shown when aborting an erasure. ; Copying * CHOOSE THE ONE TO COPY. before completing game ** CHOOSE THE TARGET FOR THE REFLECTION. a save file *** THE DIVISION IS COMPLETE. successful ** IT IS IMMUNE TO ITS OWN IMAGE. a save file to itself ** IT WILL BE SUBSUMED. an already existing save file *** IT CONFORMED TO THE REFLECTION. successful *** PREPARATIONS ARE COMPLETE. such that all files are identical **** WHAT AN INTERESTING BEHAVIOR. copying *** IT RETAINED ITS ORIGINAL SHAPE. aborted ** IT IS BARREN AND CANNOT BE COPIED. an empty save file *** BUT THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT TO COPY. files empty * Choose a file to copy. after completing game ** Choose a file to copy to. a save file *** Copy complete. successful ** You can't copy there. a save file to itself ** The file will be overwritten. an already existing save file ** It can't be copied. an empty save file ; Erasing * SELECT THE ONE TO ERASE. before completing game ** BUT IT WAS ALREADY GONE. an empty save file *** BUT THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT TO ERASE. files empty ** TRULY ERASE IT? selecting a save file *** THEN IT WAS SPARED. aborted **** VERY INTERESTING. a file 10 times *** THEN IT WILL BE DESTROYED. erase *** IT WAS AS IF IT WAS NEVER THERE AT ALL. successful * Choose a file to erase. after completing game ** There's nothing to erase. an empty save file ** Erase this file? selecting a save file *** Really erase it? erase *** Erase complete. successful Save Points SAVE points appear similarly to Undertale's SAVE points, except that they are colored blue-gray rather than golden yellow. The following is a list of SAVE points and their locations, indicated by their name (as shown in the SAVE dialogue box): * ??????: At times, you see it flickering. The light only you can see. By second nature, you reach out, and... * Eye Puzzle: You bathed your body in the light. A power shines within you, breaking through the darkness. The pain you had melted away... (HP fully restored.) ** You bathed your body in the light. A power shines within you, breaking through the darkness. Any pain you may have had melted away... (HP fully restored.) health ** For some reason, you punished yourself with the spores. The light relieves you... (HP fully restored.) less than 30; Requires walking through and being hit by the spores multiple times. * Castle Town: In front of you, a castle looms beneath the empty town. A black geyser emerges from it, piercing endlessly into the sky. The power of this place shines within you. ** After meeting Ralsei: Ralsei, the lonely prince, is now your ally. The power of fluffy boys shines within you. * Field — Great Door: With the door closed behind you, your adventure will truly begin... The power of adventure shines within you. ** After Susie has joined the party: The door is still closed. The power of backtracking shines within you. * Field — Maze of Death * Field — Seam's Shop: Susie, the violet tormentor, is now your ally. The power of mean girls shines within you. ** After Susie has left the party: Susie, the violent tormentor, left your party immediately. The power of mean girls does not shine within you. * Field — Great Board: The power of shines within you. * Field — Great Board 2 * Forest — Entrance: The blocky foliage grows thick above your head... The power of the forest shines within you. * Forest — Bake Sale: In the heart of the woods, a bake sale stands quietly. The power of reoccurring bake sales shines within you. * Forest — Before Maze * Forest — After Maze * Forest — Thrashing Room * Card Castle — Prison * Card Castle — 1F * Card Castle — 5F * Card Castle — Throne * Card Castle — ??? Trivia * If file manipulation is used to SAVE a file within Kris's Room, the SAVE box indicates such. All other rooms without SAVE points show a blank line, suggesting a SAVE point may be planned for this location. * When deciding which introduction and file load menu to use, the game checks for the existence of a file in slot 3, slot 4, or slot 5. As the player's files are 0, 1, and 2, this file cannot be loaded. It is created upon reaching the ending of Chapter 1. * If checking Asriel's drawer found in the bedroom of Kris and Asriel, the object found inside is different depending on the save file. For the first save file, it is a torn cross-country shirt, for the second, a school ID with a bad haircut, and on the third, expired coupons. It appears that no other flavor text shares this trait. References